


Ideas e influencias

by Nakuru



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshio sospechaba que había sido una mala idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideas e influencias

De todas las ideas que Toshio había tenido, sospechaba que esta estaba entre las diez peores.

Aunque habían algunas cosas que hacían que no fuese tan mala, como el hecho de que sus padres lo desaprobarían de saberlo.

También estaba el que era su decisión, que no había sido influenciada de ninguna forma por todas las expectativas que había sobre él.

Pero lo más importante era el simple deleite de sentir los labios de Seishin contra los suyos, aun si eran algo torpes, tal vez por la falta de experiencia o por la sorpresa o incluso por el licor.

Eso no cambiaba que ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo podría verlo a los ojos después de eso o que no sabía qué cambiaría entre ellos luego de que dejase de besarlo, como había hecho en un impulso quizás influenciado por la cerveza, pero al menos tenía el consuelo de que de seguir así podría preocuparse después — _mucho_ después— por eso.


End file.
